covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
National Intelligence Agency (South Africa)
|preceding1 = National Intelligence Service (NIS) |preceding2 = |dissolved = |superseding = |jurisdiction = |headquarters = Musanda, Pretoria South Africa |latd=28 |latm=18 |lats=24 |latNS=S |longd=25 |longm=51 |longs=02 |longEW=E |region_code = |coordinates = |employees = Classified 2500 estimated |budget = Classified |minister1_name = |minister1_pfo = |minister2_name = |minister2_pfo = |chief1_name = |chief1_position = |chief2_name = |chief2_position = |agency_type = |parent_department = |parent_agency = |child1_agency = |child2_agency = |keydocument1= |website = |footnotes = |map = |map_width = |map_caption = }} The National Intelligence Agency (NIA) is an intelligence agency of the South African government. It is responsible for domestic intelligence and counter-intelligence within the Republic of South Africa. The Agency is run by a Director-General, who is also a member of the National Intelligence Co-Ordinating Committee (NICOC) to which he reports. History The NIA was formed in 1994 following South Africa's South Africa's first multi-racial elections. It was created to take over from the domestic intelligence segment of the then National Intelligence Service (NIS) with the foreign intelligence functions being taken over by the South African Secret Service (SASS). Both the SASS and NIA were created as part of the Intelligence Act of 1994. As of October 2005, the head of the NIA was Manala Manzini. Current status Al-Qaeda The NIA has received some media attention of late due to media reports of an Al-Qaeda plot to attack targets in parts of South Africa. The NIA investigated the claims and reported them to be false. However, the NIA remains alert to the possible presence of Al-Qaeda operatives in the country, and in April 2004 a number of alleged operatives were arrested and deported. The NIA works closely with the Crime Intelligence Division of the South African Police Service in this regard. Spying on African National Congress In October 2005, the NIA was rocked by allegations that senior officials had been engaged in spying on African National Congress member Saki Macozoma. Three senior officials, including the director-general, Billy Masetlha were suspended, following an investigation by the Inspector-General of Intelligence. The alleged spying took place against the backdrop of a developing power struggle between factions in the ANC. In December 2005, the Sunday Times newspaper claimed that the South African Police Service was preparing to raid the offices of the NIA as part of investigations into the matter.http://www.sundaytimes.co.za/articles/article.aspx?ID=ST6A156220 Size In 1999, the agency employed about 1,500 persons.Janes.com > Sentinel Country Risk Assessments Library > Southern Africa > South Africa > Security and Foreign Forces, “At provincial level, Provincial Intelligence Co-coordinating Committees (PICOC) were subsequently created. Information on personnel strengths is confidential, but a report published at the end of 1999 indicated that NIA employed some 2,500 agents and the Secret Service 1,500 agents. Control mechanisms such as a mechanism for parliamentary oversight; an independent inspector-general; and an absence of law enforcement powers are also provided for."Chris Hippner, "A Study Into the Size of the World’s Intelligence Industry" (Master's Thesis, December 2009), 114, http://www.scribd.com/doc/23958185/A-Study-Into-the-Size-of-the-World-s-Intelligence-Industry See also *South African Secret Service (SASS) *National Intelligence Service (NIS) *National Intelligence Co-Ordinating Committee (NICOC) References External links *Official web site Category:South African intelligence agencies fr:National Intelligence Agency he:NIA sv:National Intelligence Agency zh:南非國家情報局